Tohru old life back!
by xxpatixx
Summary: tohru old life comes back how will this effect the shomas? how will Kyo take it when he meet her Boyfriend and will he ever have the guts to tell he who he feels befor it's too later? i know bad summery please RR
1. Chapter 1

** do not own fruts basket or this chapter this is a **boogotu story but she gave it to me ad i want to thank Blackscarlet47 to be my new Beta  


* * *

Tohru woke up early with a bright smile on her face and put her hands up to yawn. She told herself that today was the day that started her old life up again. She sat up straight then kneeled down to put on her slippers. She then heard voices coming from the kitchen to see the three boys already there.

"Hello, Tohru!!" said Shigure in his cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Shigure." She said while starting breakfast.

"Why are all of you up so early? Not that I mind, but you all should be getting your sleep while I make breakfast. You could if you want but its my job and as your-" Her words were interrupted by Kyo

. "We felt like getting up early and surprise you, so shut up and eat this breakfast I made you!"

"You know you should try to be a little easier going with a beautiful lady such as Tohru in the-" said the local pervert.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!!" screamed Yuki while giving him a hard punch on his head.

"Um, guys, is it okay if I got out today?"

"Of course, it is Miss Honda. Are you going to the mall with your friends?" asked Yuki.

"No, my boyfriend gets out of prison today and I'm gonna help him get back on his feet!" said the cheerful Honda girl.

"Your _boyfriend_!!" screamed Kyo as he almost fainted.

"Miss Honda you have a boyfriend," said yuki as calm and collective as he could.

"Who was in _prison_?"

"Yeah, he got locked up for me."

"How did he get locked up because of you?" smiled Shigure as he looked at the boys.

"Well, you don't think the daughter of Kyoko, the Red Butterfly, would be _completely_ innocent. I used to be a Yankee just like my friend, only we use to be enemies. There were two people I could count on- my mom and my boyfriend, Hayama. (lol, a little bit of Hayama Akito from Kodocha) One day when everything was going according to plan when Uo showed up. She started to punch me and Hayama defended me. A pedestrian saw and called the cops. He was put away for assault. And that's the story."

Tohru smiled then left for her boyfriend.

* * *


	2. Tohur's boyfriend

Ok sorry for the long wait but i was think about how i could make this story and then i get this review from blackscarlet47

nice. so whats the pairing? and is it the hayama from kodocha that's going to be in this story? happy new years.

and she gave me a grat idea this will be a Fruits basket cross over with Kodocha!! I hope you guys like it and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. tell me what you think oh and sorry for if it too short

i do not own fruits basket or Kodocha

* * *

Tohru stood in front of were her boyfriend would be coming out she look out in to the city and smiled. she was glad that her boyfriend was  
coming back and she was so hoping on helping him out.

"Tohru!!" someone yelled behind her. she turn and saw him she smiled and ran to him and hugged him  
"Tohru i cant belive it your alright am SO happy you dont know who i wish to be with you." he siad as he kissed her for head

"am happy too!!hayama. " Tohru looked up at him. he had change so much sice she last saw him. he hair had grown out and he dark brown eyes was fulled with happiness. he was as tall as Kyo and much more muscular then him as will his face was a little rife but who's face wount after being in prison for 2 or 3 yaers he was about 20.  
"come on i want to help you get to your feet ok frst we have to find you a job then a place to live and some new clothes." she said happliy as she traded him with her. they deiced to get some new cloths frist so they went to Ayame shop were they fond him

"TOHRU!! What a grat surpish what are you doing here if i may aksed" he aksed

"Oh HI Ayame i want to asked if you could make some new cloths for my boyfriend he needs dome asap" she told him

"Boy friend and whos that??" he asked  
"ok this is Akito Hayama." she said as Ayame looked at him  
"Oh dear princess sice when do you have a boyfriend?" he asked

"Oh i'll tell you later but what do you think can you make him some new clothes?"she asked Ayame

"yes yes dont worry just let me marcher him and i'll have them done by tomorrow."

"thank you how much will it be" Tohru asked

"No No No charge for you your smiler is payment enough now come with me Young Akito." he siad as Akito followed him.

10 minutes later

they head to Akito's father house which was not that far. One they got there his father gave him a hug. he now that Akito would never hurt a fly and was happy to see his only son out of prison he had agreed to let him sat with him intill Akito was able to get a place of his own. They then wait to find a job for him and found Ont at a restaurant were Tohru Uo and Hana would go  
every weekend as a get togethers. Tohru told Akito about her and Uo being friends now. he was surprise at frist but then expat her friend. in the end of the day Tohru saied her good bye to Akito and left .


	3. AN

Hi there everyone am glad that you like this story so fa now i need some help from you the reads here is a question i would like you all to answer frst of all thank you for reviewing!! so here's the question

i was think of having this as a TohurXKyo and AkitoXsana print but then again maybe it could be Kyoxsana and TohurxAkito. which one do you think is best?? i have an idea for both but dont know which one you guys like best that or after am done with this one i could writ another with the same 2 chapter and then make it the other way around. what do you think??


	4. a mad kyo

ok it was a tie so this one will be a KyoXTohru and then i will make another that will be a AkitoXTohru.. ok will rember to review!! and if you have any ideas i would love to haer them

I do not own fruts basket 

* * *

****

Tohru walked home to find that Kyo was already cooking dinner.

"oh Kyo am sorry am later I was have so much fun I don't see the time go by here let me help." she said going over to him. He don't seem to happy thought.

"Is there something the mater?" she asked as she got out some rich. 

"What do I you mean?" he asked coldly

"You look mad did something happen while I was out?" 

"No just lost again." he said sadly

"To Yuki?" she asked 

"No so someone else...so how was your day?" he asked her

"Good I helped Akito get a job, and he is going to stay with his father for a while." she said happily

"How old is he?" Kyo asked

"His 20." Kyo looked like he was just staped

"So he is what 3 years older then you… Wow you like the older guys I would have never gusset that you like the older guys and bad boys."

"Yaw believe it or not but he is one of the nice guys you can meet he a lot like you Kyo and Yuki.. "

"Oh is he. How did you meet?"

"um my mother took me out one night when I was 14. She found out that one of my father friends family where coming to move in town and somehow she found out where they were living. So we when and that when I meet him and his sister. We got along great. Akito told my mom that he had joined a gaga and that they all want to meet her. She we went with him. Akito nothing that I was nothing like my mom and asked if I want to join so that I learn to protect myself and I of cause want to , I want to me just like my mo. About 2 weeks after that we stared to go out. That the whole story really. "

"Oh so that how it all worked. Will am going out ok I have to go see someone…" Kyo said as he left he looked madder then before

"Kyo.." Tohru wisped to herself she know there was something wrong but not such what at dinner everyone was quite intill someone nock on the door. Yuki was the one to stand up and get 

"AHH BROTHER HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? HOW I MISS" Ayame

Yelled as he come in

"Now Tohru you will tell me who was that young man you where with today?"

Everyone looked at Tohru and she blushed


	5. bad dream

**ok here the next chapter sorry for taking so long will I hope you like it!! and if any of you have anyideas for the next chapter then just pm or reviwe and tell me**

**i do not own fruts baskets now am going to cry!!**

"so come on tell me who was that young man Tohru-Kun?"" Ayame asked her as she put another pleat on the table for Ayame. Tohru then told them the story of how she meet Akito and by the time she finished they all seem to understand why she care for this man.

"am happy that you have someone to live for Tohru he seem to be a good guy but I will like to talk to him. I mean I may not be your father but I do want to make such that you are in save hands." Shigure said with a smiel on his face

"Ok thank you Shigure I will try and you do to have a say in what I do. I see you as family you too Yuki, Ayame." Tohru smile happy to her family. After dinner she cleaned the table with the help of yuki. Then Ayame left and they went to bed..

__

**Tohru dream**

Tohru was walking in a cold night in the words. Fog was around her as she walked she find Akito and runs to him once she by his side she feel empty inside then Akito fads always only to be replays by Kyo… he turn to her and he pulls always he smile at her and said in a sad smile

"I love you and only you.." he looked at her shocked face then she herd a gun shook. Kyo gave her one last smile as he feel to his knees. "NOOOOO" Tohru woke up tears in her eyes. As she stopped she deseed to go up on the roof to feel a little better. She curled out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. She passed Kyo's room 'he must sill be asleep' she thought as she tiptoed on.

Once she got to the roof she saw Kyo who was wiping his eyes..

"Kyo?" she said kyo looked up at her with widen eyes. "what are you doing here?"

"couldn't sleep so I come but I see you're here. I'll be going now if you want" she said as she turn

"you don't have to you can stay I mean I don't mind." Tohru smiled and sat next to kyo.

"will I think am going to go back to bed." tohur said as she stood up.

"Me too " they both stood up and stared to walk to the eage but Tohru tiped and as she fall Kyo went after her. He manch to go under her and fell to the grown. Tohru looked under her and saw Kyo in his cat from bleeding….

"AHHHHHHHH" she yelled


	6. someone comes to see Akito

**hi there everyone sorry for not updating sooner i hope you like this chapter tell me what you think**

**i do now own fruits basket**

Yuki and Shigure head Tohru's yells from inside they qukly went out so see what had happen once they got there they saw Kyo in his cat from bleeding along with Tohru who seem to have passed out. They quickly went to them Shigura then called Hotari who came over right always.

**An hour later**

They both will be find. But they will have to stay home for the next full weeks. Kyo broken a rib and Tohru broke 2 so she will be the on we have to look over more. They also have some other wounds that should heal in a few days . Oh and they will not be going to school and I will be back tomorrow to cheek on both of them, make such they get enough sleep they should sleep until noon tomorrow since I enjoined them . And don't hesst to call if something earls happens. If I cant come I will have someone else to come." Hatori said as he went out of the room. "there will not be going to school and they will have to stay in bed until I say so understand." he asked both Yuki and Shigure nodded

"Ok then I will be back I will see you tomorrow." he said as he left.

"wait I'll show you to your car Hatori" he said as he followed him out…

**With Akito… **

"Akito are you ok?" his sister Natsumi asked

"he what?"

"you where zoning out man you haven't change a bit so what are you think about?"

"Tohru I feel like something bad happen to her.' he said as he ate his food

"OH ya I haven't seen Tohru and her mother in years how are they?" she asked

"Her mother die last year I went to give my respites the poor thing she was a rack but then again she lost the only partner that she could really remember but after that I heard she move in with her grandfather and then she was living in a tenet were the Sohma's found her and gave her a room and home until the remolding of her grandfather house was done, but when she went back the two boy went and got her back it seem like they missed her too much and wanted her to go back and live with her and she did." Mr. Hayama said his to kids looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um dad how do you know all this" Natsumi asked

"I hear things." was all he said

"Ya she told me a little bit of that but not everything I know there was something she was hiding something, something she wasn't telling me but I just don't know what it was… I don't think its something bad but still…"

" wow I never though you would think Akito." Natsumi tested him

"HAHA… will at less I think unlike you.." their father laughed he missed this

"Wow dad you just laugh you don't really laugh it creeping me out." Akito said as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Natsumi said as she got up and left the room

"ahh Akito I such did miss time like this. I am sorry son.

"Sorry for what dad?"

" For not being there for you when you where youngster I should have but I wasted am sorry for the time we lost ." he said

"don't worry dad the pass is the pass like Tohru says 'look flowered never back and live the moment.'" his father smiled

"yes she is something isn't she I hope you both all the happiness in the world" he said with a smiled

"ya thanks dad and that will happen I want her to be happy too."

"Um Akito there is someone here to see you." Natsumi said as she came back into the dinning room

"who is.." Akito stopped when he saw non other then Sana Kurata his old hight school lover….


End file.
